So Wrong, It's Right
by SabZz
Summary: Stupid wizarding world thinks it's all over and Voldie is gone forever. Amateurs the lot of them. Some swearing and sexual themes. Draco/oc :
1. Chapter 1

**:D this was a random idea that struck me last night, so i jus had to see what people thought! Hope you like it, review and tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

><p>As I sit in a sea of the green and silver décor looking out at the black lakes murky sea bed, memories run through my head.<p>

"_Come on baby, no-one will find us," His boyish grin setting me at ease, "nobody will hear you scream!"_

He wasn't wrong. The forbidden forest masked all the sounds, cutting us off from the world completely.

_He pushed me gently against a thick tree trunk kissing me passionately while his hands roamed freely over my waist. _

"_I love you, Tom." I said as his lips move along my jawline to my ear._

"_I love you too baby." He whispered to me._

_His sparkling green orbs, filled with excitement, looked into my crystal-like eyes as he plunged the glinting dagger into my stomach. I screamed in pain as my hands filled with the red liquid before my legs gave way and he caught me, laying me gently on the floor._

"_Why?" I managed to ask him, tears rolling down my face. _

_He stroked my hair out of my face and wiped my tears away while he explained, "You are but a small price to pay in my quest for immortality, love." His smile seemed psychotic now. This wasn't the man I loved; I began to think he never existed. _

The loud taunting's of the young Slytherin's roused me from my thoughts. It was late and they decided to have a common room party. The seventh year boys joked loudly as they brought cases of fire wiskey down from their room. A rather large boy walked straight through me then complained about being cold. The flashbacks and memories always made my core temperature drop, kind of like emotions in ghost form.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself, as you're probably confused.

My name is Cassie and I'm really old. In theory. I've been alive for many decades but I have been frozen in my seventeen year old body since I was murdered. You're probably wondering if I'm one of those sparkly vampire from that book the kids are reading now-a-days, but your sadly mistaken.

I'm a ghost. I was killed by my 'loving' boyfriend back when I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts. Now I remain forever held in the realm of in-between. Usually ghosts stay around because of unfinished business, but for me it's a little different.

My boyfriend was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, that's right, t'old Voldie. He killed me to make his first horcrux. I wonder if he knows that once the horcrux is destroyed I get resurrected, and believe me he will not be alive for much longer when that day comes. Who in their right mind kills someone they love? That's just it, he's absolutely mental! I hope that scar head kid kicked his bloody ass!

Nobody kills me and gets away with it!

I should explain this ghosty thing. See, I'm not a regular ghost; I can be invisible which I like to be when I take residence in the changing rooms or the boys bathroom. I also can be opaque? I think that's the word, anyway it's like nearly headless nick and the bloody baron, it's quite fun to scare the little first years. The most difficult for me to be is fully solid, like an actual human. I can usually last twenty four hours in solid form before I turn back to invisible.

I practically live in the Slytherin quarters, its familiar territory to me, a Slytherin at heart.

The boys in the seventh year bedroom know me well. No, not in an 'I'm-a-slutty-ghost' kind of way. I spend most of my time hanging around with them; they enjoy having a smoking hot female that doesn't just want to shag them all day, as they have told me before, to have a laugh with. The boys are Blaize, Theodore, and the perfect Draco. I think Draco secretly wants to marry me, and spend the rest of his life with me. Well, I like to think that he thinks that, he probably doesn't. 'Sad face'. LOL JUST KIDDING, he's an arrogant asshole. I have told him this plenty of times.

I have a habit of thinking random things. So shoot me (too bad I won't die!), I've lived in the same place for merlin knows how long, I get bored!

The teachers have tried countless times to ban me from the boys changing rooms, it just doesn't work. I need eye candy, it's not like anybody will do the dirty with a ghost, even if I am solid! It sucks to be me. It really does, but I'm stuck like this until someone 'cough-Scar head-cough' decides to get his head from up his own arse and find out he has to destroy this one last horcrux. My horcrux. Stupid wizarding world thinks it's all over and Voldie is gone forever. Amateurs the lot of them.

Anyhow! I best get on with the story, before I send you crazy enough to be sent to St. Mungo's mental ward!


	2. Chapter 2

Currently I was in solid form engaging in a riveting game of truth or dare with the boys. So far Blaize had stripped down to his boxers (courtesy of moi), Theo had made a date with the least attractive female member of the seventh year Slytherin's and Draco had admitted to sleeping with three girls within twenty-four hours. Now it was my turn.

"I choose truth."

Blaize asked, "When, where, and to whom, did you lose your virginity?" the room went deadly silent as they waited for my answer.

_The candlelight from the walls set a romantic glow over his naked shoulders._

"_This is going to hurt a little Baby, I'm sorry." I could see in his eyes, my pain reflected._

_My hands dug into his back as he pushed all the way inside and broke my barriers._

"_I'll never hurt you again, I promise." He laid gentle kisses over my face as I slowly relaxed and the pain faded, "I love you." _

I blinked trying to rid my eyes of the tears pooling in the corners.

"During my seventh year, the night of the Yule ball to be precise, in the room of requirement." The boys seemed to accept the answer apart from one.

"Who with?" Draco asked.

"I'm not prepared to share that information." I answered looking down at my hands.

"Bullshit! We probably don't even know who it is." His face seemed to have taken on the snarl he uses when he talks to the Potter boy.

Still staring at my hands i told Draco to drop it.

"Oh wait, I bet you don't even remember! You've probably slept with dozens of men, most likely can't put a name to the face, can you?"

"I said drop it." I looked up at him with eyes to kill.

"I shall take that as a yes! You're a filthy little slut, always hanging around in the changing rooms and in here with us. You've probably shagged most of the older students and professors here." He was standing now, and I could tell he was looking for a fight. He wants a fight? I'll give him a fight. Anger flared through my empty veins.

I stood up and walked towards him.

"What?"

"Filthy. Half-blood. Slag." He taunted getting into my face. Now, us ghosts have really violent outbreaks, so what I did next scared the other boys, who had stood out of the way hoping to not get involved.

His wand flew to me as I used my telekinesis to slam him against the wall. The light flickered on and off several times and papers from around the room were picked up by an invisible wind and thrown everywhere. I ran up to him and put his wand to his neck in a threatening manner as I moved my face so our noses were an inch apart.

I could tell he was in obvious discomfort as his face showed one of pain. The other boys couldn't get close as I stopped them from moving with my ghostly powers.

I looked deep into Draco's eyes, "I have purer blood than you _Malfoy_, don't you ever assume any different. Do I make myself clear?" i told him, adding extra disgust when saying his name. He squeaked out a yes. He was in my control right now, it kind of turned me on, but I was too angry to focus on that.

"And has it ever occurred to you, that it may be too painful to relive my past? Or even that I CAN'T talk about it, that it's physically impossible?" I could see water pooling in the corners of his beautiful stormy grey eyes; I dug the wand a little more to cause some pain.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME, MALFOY!" the curtain whipped ferociously against the windows and the light gave a few more flickers before the bulbs burst shattering glass everywhere.

I let Draco go and moved a few paces back. My chest was heaving with breaths I didn't need to take, but due to my over use of all this power I was quickly loosing energy and it was an involuntary reaction. I released the boys from their positions and looked at Draco. He was glaring at me, rubbing his throat; his hair was dishevelled and quite frankly made him look more attractive than normal. Not that I think he's attractive.

I looked around at what I had done. Starting to panic I could feel my body getting lighter and lighter, as if I was held by no gravity.

"What's happening to her?" I heard Theo ask Blaize.

I never did this in front of anyone, so they looked kind of panicked, but I knew I was becoming invisible so I could refuel, so to speak.

That was by far the worst fight I had had with Draco so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later I was back in their dorm room. I hated being invisible, I always was one for attention.

Anyway, I was alone as it was during classes so I decided to blast music from the speakers that were in here. I had built up enough strength that my normal powers worked. Snapping my fingers the stereo came on playing 'Snoop dog – sweat', a muggle song. Shocking, I know!

I was currently in red lacy underwear with hold-ups on. If you're thinking ghosts can't change their outfits, you're wrong again, I just snap my fingers and I'm wearing whatever I want!

Seen as everyone was busy I decided I could dance around in my underwear (come on, admit its fun!). I rolled my hip in time with the music and walked to the bedpost and danced around it, like I was dancing for a special someone. Little did I know that the boys were stood in the doorway watching me with lust filled, amused eyes. I had no idea I had returned to solid form.

The track changed to S&M by Rihanna. I made my dancing style sexier. It was kind of like a release for me to dance like this. I was also singing really loudly, but had my eyes closed.

Suddenly, some grabbed my hips from behind so I started grinding against him. I was shocked, but I thought I'd have my fun for a while.

I turned around and ran my hands down his chest as I lifted my leg up to wrap around his hip.

On the line 'make my body say ah, ah, ah' I threw my head back as if I was in intense pleasure. The look on Blaize's face was hilarious. I walked away from him towards Draco, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards his bed. Before we get there I grab his hands and drag them all over my body. He watches them without blinking, his mouth open slightly, as his heart rate increases rapidly.

I have to admit I was enjoying this more than I should. I moved his hands down my stomach and left them to rest on my hips as I walked him further back then pushed him back so he landed on the bed. Then the song stopped.

"Damn it, why do i always get left out." Theo exclaimed from the doorway.

I smiled at him and ran to hug him, "sorry, darling. I ran out of song!"

Blaize looked rather turned on, "I'll be right back" he said with a wink and ran out into the common room.

"Remember to wrap it!" I shouted to him as he turned the corner to go find his release.

I looked over to Draco who was looking at me in disgust, but that didn't stop me from taking a breath when I started thinking about what he'd be like under me. I think he'd be submissive, judging by how easy it was to lead him a minute ago.

With murderous eyes glaring into mine he said, "Don't ever do that again. Put some clothes on." As he walked out I'm sure I heard him call me a slut again.

I clicked my fingers and I had on Theo's basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Nice look." He winked at me.

"You don't mind if I borrow them?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled and shucks his head to say it was fine. I disappeared and reappeared on the astronomy tower, looking out over the hills while the gentle breeze didn't move my hair. It never did. Air particles don't affect me; I can't even really feel it when people touch me. It's more of this soft vibration that's gone in milliseconds.

A memory pops into my head.

_I was looking out over the hills the cold night wind making me wrap my jacket tighter around me._

"_The stars are beautiful from here." I say to what looks like nothingness._

_Tom walks from the doorway and wraps his arms around my waist, "I much prefer to look at your beauty." _

_I smile a rest my head against his chest. He moves me so were facing each other, the moonlight the only thing that lights our faces._

"_I've been thinking a lot lately, about us, and where this is going." I take a breath in to prepare myself for the rejection that is sure to come. _

"_I dream of our wedding day, our children running around our mansion. I can't help but smile every time it pops into my head." This shocked me, but I still couldn't help but think it was a cruel joke. _

_He looked into my eyes and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, "what I'm trying to say is, I love you." I smiled as tears leaked down my face._

"_I love you too." He brought me into a kiss. _

_He always was this person with me, never did the evil side hurt me, and well until the day he stabbed me._

I blinked and was immediately brought back to the present. Somehow Draco had snuck in and was now standing beside me, his face held no expression.

I could tell I had turned the temperature down around me, damn emotions.

"I'm sorry." He stated before walked away.


End file.
